


Paint Your Body

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Kissing the Phantom Aches away [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Caretaking, Caring, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Overthinking, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Sequel, Touching, at least from the outside, but hyuck is here to fix that, but like internalized angst, date, i just couldnt let go, just a DATE, lots of love, marks feeling of selfworth is basically in the fucking basement, only comfort not hurt, or implied but whatever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck was still kissing Mark's phantom aches a year into their relationship but Mark couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Kissing the Phantom Aches away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Paint Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> And it's part two. Again, not exactly what I had in mind in the beginning but it's closer now so I'll accept it. I think it won't really make sense unless you've read the first one but it's your choice whether you wanna read it or not.
> 
> This is a lot of Mark thinking he doesn't deserve Hyuck but Hyuck is here to prove him wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whined right next to Mark’s ear. Mark only made a noise of discontent and buried further into his blanket, eyes firmly closed. “Come on, hyung, it’s our date today and I’ve planned everything already. You can’t dip now.”

Mark groaned but slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Donghyuck. The younger was dressed casually but nicely and his eyelids were sparkling. Donghyuck looked so pretty, Mark still couldn’t believe he was his boyfriend. Surely, someone like Donghyuck didn’t belong with someone like Mark who was so damaged he could literally feel his mental problems.

Donghyuck climbed over Mark before flopping down on him, pressing his face into the side of Mark’s neck. Mark protested weakly but he was helpless against Donghyuck.

“Is something wrong?” Donghyuck whispered against Mark’s skin and Mark could feel his heart speed up. Ever since Donghyuck had found out about how Mark had certain parts of his body that displayed his stress, depression, anxiety, sadness, he had taken to kissing it whenever it surfaced and putting a Band-Aid on it. Most of the time he would also press gentle words against where he was kissing as if he was embedding them in Mark.

For a second, Mark considered not telling Donghyuck but he _did_ want to go on that date and Donghyuck would find out anyways so he responded, “I guess my anti-depressants still suck.”

And of course Donghyuck immediately knew where the problem was, pressing himself up and gently prying the blanket off of Mark. He only pulled it down to Mark’s waist before leaning over Mark again to reach the bedside table with the Band-Aids. By now, Mark kind of anticipated what exactly Donghyuck would do, especially since he didn’t have to do anything at all. Putting Band-Aids on a phantom feeling was nothing but symbolic but it did kind of make Mark feel a little better after. It was like a placebo.

Slowly, Donghyuck lifted up Mark’s shirt just enough to expose his sides. He smiled up at Mark and pressed a soft kiss to his lips first before getting to work. Donghyuck was always very patient with Mark, his hands gentle on one side, his lips on the other.

“It’s alright, Mark hyung,” Donghyuck mumbled, switching sides as Mark’s skin began to tingle at the sensation of Donghyuck’s kisses. He still wasn’t used to this. Even after a year, Mark couldn’t believe Donghyuck would do something like this for him, would be so gentle and kind and understanding in something so weird. “We don’t have to go if you don’t feel up to it.”

Mark took a deep breath as Donghyuck pulled out two Band-Aids, applying one to either side, placing a last kiss on them. Then the younger boy pulled Mark’s shirt down again and the blanket up, tucking Mark back in. Wiggling, Mark freed himself again and sat up. The feeling of the Band-Aids on his skin wasn’t unwelcome and the hopeful look in Donghyuck’s eyes neither.

“I wanna go. Just wait a second, I’ll get dressed,” Mark said, stretching. Donghyuck nodded with a wide smile before kissing Mark’s cheek and basically skipping out of the room. Mark sighed and shook his head but he couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

Since Donghyuck wore something quite casual, a black shirt and jeans, Mark chose the same, an orange T-shirt and jeans. He styled his hair up a little to at least look decent next to Donghyuck before lingering his hand over the Band-Aids. His heart sped up as he thought about what had happened, feeling like what Donghyuck was doing was something Mark didn’t deserve, yet still got. Mark was lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.

Donghyuck was frantically typing on his phone when Mark got out of the bathroom but immediately put it away as soon as he saw Mark. Now, normally that wouldn’t be considered weird or suspicious, maybe it would even be considered basic manners, but Mark’s chest hurt a little, overthinking kicking in immediately. Donghyuck jumped up from the couch and took Mark’s hand, kissing Mark before telling him, “We’re gonna go to the aquarium first, then we’re gonna eat something and then we’ll go to my place, ‘kay?”

Mark nodded and kissed Donghyuck again before the younger boy pulled him towards the door, wanting him to put on his shoes quickly, while putting on his own shoes and coat at the speed of light. Chuckling, Mark complied, pulling on his shoes and slipping into his jacket.

As soon as they were outside and Mark locked the door, Donghyuck took Mark’s hand, holding him close. Mark liked holding hands with Donghyuck. It was calming and it was nice to feel him right next to his body. Sometimes, Donghyuck would squeeze Mark’s hand out of nowhere and grin at him and every time, Mark would grin back. God, Donghyuck was just so cute.

They got to the aquarium pretty quickly and the line for the tickets wasn’t too long so they stood in front of the entrance just half an hour after leaving Mark’s place. They were still holding hands and Donghyuck leaned closer to Mark, asking, “What do you wanna see first, hyung? I heard they have blobfish here.”

Blobfish were Mark’s favourite fish. They were just so ugly it was kinda cute. Mark blushed slightly at the thought of Donghyuck going to the aquarium for the date just so that Mark could look at really ugly fish.

“You can decide where we go since we’re going to see the blobfish anyways,” Mark answered and Donghyuck smiled, nodding, before pulling Mark with him. They looked at the jellyfish first, many different species being displayed and swimming around in the massive tanks. Fascinated, Mark watched them, wondering what it would be like to live as a jellyfish. Before Mark could find the answer to that question they moved on, looking at the octopi next.

“Hey, doesn’t that one look cute?” Mark asked, pointing to a small octopus with tiny flappy ears and big eyes. Next to him, Donghyuck hummed and Mark turned to look at him to see if he was even looking at the one Mark was talking about, only to find Donghyuck looking at him with a soft smile. Mark flushed and redirected his gaze at the octopus again, ears burning.

Donghyuck chuckled quietly and pressed a short kiss to Mark’s cheek, saying, “You’re cuter than any animal could ever be.”

Mark flushed even more but didn’t comment on it as Donghyuck leaned closer and snuggled against Mark’s side. Only then it occurred to Mark that Donghyuck had once said something about bringing someone to the aquarium just to be able to look at them be excited. He couldn’t believe Donghyuck liked him enough to do that with him. He couldn’t believe a lot of things, apparently.

After that, they slowly made their way around the aquarium, stopping here and there, but never lingering for too long. The blobfish were located almost at the end, so Mark was really excited to see them.

When they came into view, Mark hurried closer, pulling Donghyuck with him. With a big smile, Mark pressed close to the glass, waving at the blobfish just looking back at him with intense boredom in their eyes.

“Hyung, they’re so scary,” Donghyuck whined, shuffling behind Mark and winding his arms around the older boy’s waist. Leaning back against Donghyuck and putting his hand on his arms, Mark smiled softly, pecking Donghyuck’s cheek once before focusing on the fish again. Somehow, looking at those ugly fish made Mark feel better as if they were his very own serotonin boost. Next to Donghyuck of course.

Donghyuck was burying his face in Mark’s hair, whining endlessly. Mark prodded at the younger boy’s sides, eliciting a small squeal.

“Alright, alright, we’ll go already,” Mark conceded finally and Donghyuck cheered quietly, taking Mark’s hand again and pulling him along. Shaking his head, Mark followed, reciprocating when Donghyuck squeezed his hand.

Over dinner, usually, Donghyuck would talk about literally anything and Mark would happily join in but today, Donghyuck seemed a little on edge, barely talking in comparison to his usual rambles. Mark wondered what was wrong and he didn’t want Donghyuck to feel like he was the only one who cared in this relationship so he asked, “Is everything alright, Hyuck?” Donghyuck looked up from where he was staring at his phone with wide eyes. “You look kind of panicked.”

“Ah,” Donghyuck said, putting his phone away and looking guilty, stabbing his noodles. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be on my phone so much during our date. Sorry, hyung.”

“No, no.” Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand over the table, hoping to comfort the younger boy. “It’s alright, I’m just worried ‘cause you’re not really talking. If you wanna be alone I can go to mine after dinner.” Mark didn’t actually want to be alone but if Donghyuck wanted to be he didn’t want to force himself on the younger boy. Still, Donghyuck shook his head vehemently and smiled at Mark.

“It’s okay, hyung. And even if I was feeling down I would rather be with you than all alone.”

Mark scrunched his nose, feeling a comfortable warmth spread throughout his body at Donghyuck’s words. Donghyuck giggled before pulling his hand away and eating his noodles again.

With that the atmosphere felt more normal again as Donghyuck began talking and urged Mark to talk to him to. Mark happily obliged and also happily listened to Donghyuck rant about Jeno’s choice of clothes for literally anything.

They got back to Donghyuck’s flat when it was already dark out and again, Donghyuck was glued to his phone, abandoning Mark in the doorway as soon as he pulled off his shoes and coat. His brows were furrowed and his fingers flying over the screen as he excused himself, heading straight towards his bedroom.

Did he not want to spend more time with Mark? Was something going on that Mark should know about? Was Donghyuck getting tired of Mark and was only still his boyfriend because he had been the one to confess first? Because he was too nice to tell Mark?

Mark knew those thoughts were irrational, he knew it was irrational but, really, what about anxiety was rational at all? And so his chest started hurting and his legs felt like they were replaced by static, freezing Mark were he was standing, a thousand different scenarios playing in his head.

Donghyuck got back then and his brows furrowed as he looked at Mark, hurrying over quickly.

“Hyung, what’s going on? I know that look, is it anxiety?” he asked quickly but somehow calmly and Mark could only nod, not trusting his voice. Slowly and gently, Donghyuck took both of Mark’s hands in his and led him into his bedroom, getting him to lie down.

Mark was lying on his back and Donghyuck climbed over him, straddling his hips. Gentle fingers made their way to the hem of Mark’s shirt, pulling it up like they had before, this time higher, high enough for Donghyuck to be able to kiss Mark’s chest. Donghyuck was quick in pressing a gentle kiss against Mark’s hurting chest and whispering, “Why are you anxious, hyung? Everything is fine.”

Donghyuck moved back and one of his hands, the one not touching Mark’s chest, brushed over Mark’s leg. Like this Mark wondered if Donghyuck actually didn’t mind doing things like that. He didn’t have to but Mark never said anything against it so what if he thought he did? What if he was doing this out of obligation?

The pain in Mark’s chest got worse and Donghyuck continued pressing kisses to it, whispering, “Everything is alright, Mark. I’m here and I’m not going away. We didn’t leave anything at your place or the aquarium or the restaurant. You’re more than welcome to be here, you’re my boyfriend after all and I love you.”

Mark’s breath hitched and his heart stopped as he replayed Donghyuck’s words. _I love you_. That was the first time he said it. The first time he said _I love you_ was while comforting Mark over something as dumb as being suspicious about Donghyuck being on his phone more than normally.

Donghyuck put a Band-Aid on Mark’s chest and then, after a little hesitation, two more. Tears were gathering in Mark’s eyes as he thought about how he didn’t deserve Donghyuck. Donghyuck was too nice and considerate and he deserved someone better than Mark. Even after a year of being in a relationship, Mark couldn’t get rid of those thoughts and yet he felt so incredibly comforted by Donghyuck’s mere presence.

“I love you too,” Mark replied, choking on his tears. Donghyuck looked up in alarm from where he had been gently caressing Mark’s legs, scrambling to wipe away the tears.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s not something to cry about come on. It’s a happy occasion,” Donghyuck said, pressing kiss after kiss to Mark’s cheekbones and wiping away the tears before applying the Band-Aids there too. “Let’s calm down, mh? I’m sorry for so suddenly dropping the L-word out of nowhere. Sorry I overwhelmed you.”

Donghyuck’s kisses trailed down Mark’s face, along his jaw line, and over Mark’s shoulders. Mark didn’t know where he was going with this but he relaxed under Donghyuck’s touch. The younger boy mumbled words under his breath that Mark couldn’t understand, yet they left Goosebumps on his skin.

Before he could entirely relax though, Mark asked, “Why were you on your phone so often, today? Is everything alright?”

Donghyuck nodded and looked up at Mark with a smile. He sat up and traced small patterns on Mark’s cheek as he answered, “Jeno’s just been panicking over what to do for Jaemin’s birthday and he wouldn’t listen to me when I told him to just have a date night so we had an argument and I dragged Junnie into it too.”

Mark hummed before pulling Donghyuck down to kiss him. How dumb was he to believe something bad? Donghyuck was honest to a fault, he’d never do anything behind Mark’s back. Well, except for planning surprise birthday parties. That had been a mess.

Donghyuck smiled into the kiss and sighed, carding one hand through Mark’s hair, before going back to kissing down Mark’s neck again. He had taken to kissing all over Mark’s body whenever he wanted to, so Donghyuck’s lips wandered over every exposed inch of skin. He kissed over Mark’s chest again, including the Band-Aids, and when he was done with those, he kissed the ones on Mark’s sides and then the ones on his cheeks.

And this time, Mark couldn’t help but feel happy as Donghyuck painted his body with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Hyuck putting bandaid after bandaid on Mark's sides because depression sucks  
> Also not pictured: Mark not taking off the bandaids (because why would he?) And going swimming, someone seeing the tons of bandaids on Mark and being like 'what happened, are you alright?' and Mark getting a really soft look on his face, smiling and replying 'Yeah, I'm alright'


End file.
